Windstorm
by Manganese
Summary: My first ff.net fan fic! When a stranger discovers something about the ruins of Mt. Aleph, the lives of the Golden Sun crew will take a surprising turn! IvanShebaFelix JennaIsaacMia triangles! Whoa-ho! It's chapter 9
1. Chapters 1 thru 3

Hi everyone! You can call me Taroh, this is one of (hopefully) many stories on ff.net! I hope you enjoy the story!

"Speaking''

'Thinking' 

In case its not clear

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Wind Storm

Chapter 1

The Journey

     A gale cut through the cold Valean night air. Two Venus adepts engaged in battle, blood staining the usually vibrant grass. Two lifeless bodies clung to the ground. No! It's can't be!  

     Jenna sprang up from her bed in a cold sweat.

'What just happened?' She thought to herself. The two people she loved most fighting? The sun was shining bright, and she shrugged it off as nothing more than a nightmare. Jenna rolled over and thought about happier things. Summer was here and life in New Vale was great, everything had been rebuilt, some with a few new additions! The real reason she was happy, was that Isaac and she scheduled walk together for this very night.  Happiness consumed her when the even shyer warrior stammered an invitation. Immediately, Jenna sprinted to her to dresser, usually, she didn't fawn over what to wear, but she had a feeling tonight would be special. 

    Elsewhere in the house of Mars adepts, Felix was already awake, looking out in the window, thinking about his favorite Wind adept, Sheba. The staunch, and usually cold Felix had been warmed and changed by Sheba, but they were almost exact opposites.  Felix under went a change whenever she was near, and was glad that everyone else from their quest would soon be joining them.

    Ivan was could see New Vale as he crested a verdant hill. The new town was bustling with life, and Ivan was looking forward to seeing his love. He recalled a memory, where he willingly gave his most valued object to protect her life. No doubt it was love at first sight.

     Mia knew she would arrive within a day's time. Her heart skipped a beat, being bathed in the warm sunshine, and thinking about Issac. Her love truly knew know bounds over the handsome Venus adept. The kindness and tenderness Isaac had always shown her was great. Unfortunately, a scowl spread across her face as she thought about Jenna, taking HER Isaac. 

''It was her own fault for getting captured like that! If she really cared about Isaac, she would have escaped!'' Mia exclaimed. She trekked on towards, her emotions in a cyclone. 

      'This is the great Mt. Aleph?' a cloaked figure mused to himself. His eyes shot around.

 "Alex!" he called, "I can sense you, fool!"

"Hurricane!" A voice cried out. In an instant the cloaked figure appeared in front of the bloodied body. 

"I'm surprised to see you alive Alex! It has been two years since Mt. Aleph fell!"

"The Wise One keeps me alive, as punishment."

"I heard your call, but how will this benefit me?"

"My only use of psyenergy is telepathy, but the power of the Golden Sun, and the secrets of Anemos should be more than enough to satisfy your growing powers."

"Intriguing…" replied the one called Hurricane.

"Besides, these adepts were even able to slay Agatio, Karst, Saturos and Menardi!" 

"HA!" scoffed Hurricane, "These fools don't stand a chance against me!"

"That's what those Proxian fools thought!"

"Heh, well I doubt they will be a problem!" As quickly as he arrived he was gone.

                                                           Chapter 2

                                                        Have a Drink

 The New Vale Tavern was beginning to become world renowned, due to it's varieties of alcohols and other intoxicating drinks.  All seven of the saviors of Wayward sat at a table. Picard was still deep in study at Lemuria. The tavern was alive with chatter save for a cloaked figure in the background, reading a hefty tome. The saviors of Weyward all sat at their table drinking, exchanging stories. Felix could not help himself from glaring at Jenna for being so suggestive and flirtatious. Jenna shot a few stares his way, while he was hitting on Sheba.

'Hypocrite' thought Jenna and turned her attention back to Isaac. Mia was distraught, but too shy to say anything. Ivan couldn't 

"How about when Ivan fell down the stairs at the Mars lighthouse shouted Garet, while the rest of the group erupted with laughter.

"It was pretty damn slippery!" slurred Ivan. Two hours had already past. Everyone was very inebriated save for Sheba, who was staring at the cloaked figure. He had taken down his hood, and revealed shaggy brown hair. She had never seen him before. His attire revealed he wasn't from any of the towns she had been from.

'Probably just some traveler, but I can't shake this feeling about him'

"Me neither but just have some fun" said Ivan as he pushed her a tall mug of ale. Felix was visibly shaken by Sheba's attention being diverted from him. 

"DON'T READ MY MIND" screamed Sheba as she slapped Ivan. The shaggy haired guy in the cloak began to walk out. She noticed he was near Ivan's age, and hardly taller than him. 

"Garet, I'm going to my room" the hovel where she and Ivan were staying during the visit. Felix and Ivan's eyes widened, but then they retreated with disappointment. As she walked out, she thought she had never been violent like that before. The wind adept began to follow the cloaked figure. He was walking very quickly towards Isaac's house. 

Meanwhile, inside the Taven, Mia was trying to get the courage to break Jenna's hold on Isaac. 

"I-I-Isaac?" Stammered Mia. Issac began to turn around before Jenna grabbed his arm.

"Issac? That walk you promised me?" questioned Jenna, as she gazed at the culmination of her dreams. 

"I didn't forget! Bye, Mia!" as he was walking towards the door.

"Bye!" said Mia. Felix, not realizing what was happening he sprinted to the door and screamed "ISAAC, IF SHE'S NOT BACK BY MIDNIGHT IT WILL BE THE DEATH OF YOU" 

Undoubtedly, he woke the whole town.

"Don't listen to what he says!" giggled Jenna, "Come on"

Isaac turned back and looked at the Tavern, still thinking about Mia's troubled expression.

"Someone is following me," thought Hurricane. He walked by Isaac's house, towards the southern bridge, when he felt a pang of power. 

"The Tomeigatheron! It's here?" he thought about stealing a glance about which house it was, but felt the wind adept getting closer. 

                                                        Chapter Three 

                                                     The Night's Conclusion

Hurricane stopped at the bridge. 

'Who is this girl?'

"Hi!" called Sheba

"Greetings" muttered Hurricane. Sheba just looked at him staring into the water.

"Um, can I ask why you are in New Vale?" Sheba felt compelled to speak to him. She felt a tingling in her body, and she could barely think straight.

"I was just leaving."  Hurricane began to walk off.

'What a eerie boy' thought Sheba as he faded into the black night.

Jenna and Isaac were under the a bridge just outside of New Vale

"Come on Isaac!" begged Jenna "So who's catching your eye lately?" She creeped closer and put her head on Isaac's shoulder. Any excuse to get close to him was good enough for her. 

"Well…." his answer was interrupted by footsteps on the wooden bridge. "Wait do you hear that?"

"Isaac! I don't hear anything!" said Jenna as she wrapped her arms around his waist. The footsteps came to an abrupt stop. 

"Isaac? Isaac of New Vale?"

"Yeah, that would be me." said Isaac standing up. Seeing a shaggy haired teen on the bridge railing.

"The savior of Weyward?"

"Heh, heh. This will be easier than I thought!" Hurricane shed his cloak. He was dressed like the normal teens of Vale, save the numerous black armbands he had on his arms. Unsheathing two black knives from his armbands he leapt in the air.

"Run for your life, Mars adept!" 

"Never!" cried Jenna

Neither of them knew what would unfold, but they were prepared to battle.

As much as I would like to continue, I need some sleep. I'll update before 2004, I promise! 

Please R & R I need a good first experience! Lastly, could you please point out any plot holes in case I missed some so I may fix them later. There's nothing I hate more than plot holes.

Chapter Four 

To Battle!

     Hurricane came crashing down in between the two adepts. Isaac felt his tunic tear under Hurricane's razor sharp knife, barley avoiding the other blade. Instantly, leaped towards the nearby trees. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Isaac. 

'This is the one who bested even the mightiest Mars adepts?' mused Hurricane. Isaac 


	2. 4 To Battle!

Thanks to all the reviewers who took the time to post.

Goldendaydreamer- Thanks, and don't worry about it, I take constructive criticism very well.

Wusai-Thanks for all the help, the formatting is actually readable now!

Keep on reviewing! Maybe when I'm good, I'll have some muse skits.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                                                                                        Chapter Four 

To Battle!

     Hurricane came crashing down in between the two adepts. Isaac felt his tunic tear under Hurricane's razor sharp knife, barley avoiding the other blade. Instantly, leaped towards the nearby trees. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Isaac. 

'This is the one who bested even the mightiest Mars adepts?' mused Hurricane. Isaac's began to glow golden, and Jenna's began to glow a deep crimson red.

"Clay spire!" cried Isaac. 

"Cycle beam!" chanted Jenna. Hurricane just stood there, and made a motion the right with his right hand, and a motion to the left.

"This is no time for dancing!" yelled Jenna.

"I'll show you why people fear the Hurricane!" The spires of earth beginning to grow suddenly decayed and crumbled. The beam of fire crashed into the riverbank harmlessly. Isaac and Jenna could only stare in amazement. 

"Wait a second!" said Hurricane turning around, but my then, a fist was buried in his face. The force of the blow was so great, Hurricane was unconscious before he even hit the ground. His assailant was none other than Felix. Lightning shot up Isaac's spine. This was almost as bad as getting killed by that Hurricane guy. 

"Hi, Isaac…Sister." said Felix, trying with all his might to conceal his fury. 

"Felix! What in Sol's name are you doing here!" screamed Jenna. The black clouds enveloping the moon began to shift, spreading a silvery light over the situation.

"I should ask you what you're doing here with Isaac! Dressed like that!" Jenna quickly buttoned up her shirt and adjusted her skirt. 

"We were having an innocent talk!"

"Shouldn't we be worrying about the guy who tried to kill us!" said Isaac, finally summoning the courage. Looking at Hurricane's body, he could see a pool of blood staining the usually lush grass.

"That's secondary! Any good reason why your shirt is half off?" questioned Felix.

"That guy tried to kill me! His knives still probably have fabric on them!" shouted Isaac.

"That's a very good excuse!" Felix put his arm around Isaac. "It's been awhile since we had a really good talk, huh?"

"Um, yeah, yeah it has, I guess." stammered Isaac. He didn't even know what to think.

"Listen, Jenna, me and Isaac need to have a in depth conversation, you know, a guy thing." Jenna raised her eyebrow,

"Felix, don't do anything! Promise me!"

"Okay, get out of here Jenna!"

"Bye, Isaac!" She blew a kiss to him and began to walk across the bridge.

"What did you need to t-OOF" Felix hit Isaac, summoning as much strength as possible, and followed with a hard right to his face. Isaac got to his knees.

"I'll let you off easy this time, because this was your first offense. I mean, this was your first offense right!" Felix grabbed Isaac's collar and lifted him to his eye level.

"Felix, I haven't touched her!" pleaded Isaac. Felix looked into his eyes and dropped him. 

"Get out of here!" As quickly as he possibly could Isaac sprinted towards his home.

'He's never done anything like this before" thought Isaac ad he stopped to nurse his wounds.  Looking into the river by his house, the Venus adept noticed he had a shining black eye.

Back at the river, Felix watched Isaac sprint away. Looking at the river, he pondered his torrential emotions. He felt someone grab his wrist. An light electric current coursed through Felix's body. 

"What the…You?" Felix took a step back. Hurricane was taken aback, such emotions and memories in a stubborn cold Venus adept?

"Who are you?" asked Felix in a daze. 

"You shouldn't worry about that! Worry about your precious Sheba!" Felix eyes widened as he grabbed Hurricane's tunic.

"I pray for your soul that you didn't harm her!"

"The person I was talking about was…" Hurricane grabbed Felix's wrist again. "Ivan." Felix scowled, and threw Hurricane the ground, sprinting to the inn.

''I should have just killed him'' thought aloud Hurricane wiping the blood from his nose.

"We can't be taking rash actions, can we Hurricane?"

"Be careful not to restrain me too much, Alex, remember your position."

"Of course, Hurricane, I would never try such a thing." 

"I've lost a lot of blood. But I'll try to get it now"

"Ah, I hope to see you before dawn" nodding at Alex's instructions, Hurricane sprinted off into the dark sea of the night.


	3. 5 The Morning After

Mmmm….Reviews. Thanks to everybody for taking the time to read my fic, and review it.

In response to the reviews….

GDD- Don't worry, I take constructive criticism easily, and it has helped me improve my writing a lot!

Both Insanes- I was more specific with dialogue this chapter.

Everyone else- Who Isaac picks will come eventually! Just read and find out!

Happy New Year!

Chapter 5

The Morning After

    The sun was barely peeking over the horizon, but it was enough to flood the town of New Vale with light. Hurricane resumed his vigil towards Isaac's house. When he arrived he stopped to kneel on the ground, still reeling from the effects of the one sided fight with Felix. Gazing up at Isaac's large house, he could feel a palpable power emanating from one of the rooms. Regaining his senses, Hurricane walked towards the door, and to his surprise, found it unlocked.

'Then again, who would attack the strongest warrior of all Weywerd?" Closing the door, Hurricane looked around. The house was huge to only suit three people. Isaac's humble abode was well adorned with the treasures of his travels. A particular mantle caught his eye. Embellished with jewels of every color and shape, Hurricane couldn't help himself. The house began to echo with footsteps from upstairs.

'Damn! Who wakes up at dawn?' grabbing a dark blue jewel and a sliver orb, Hurricane dashed to the stairway. Peeking his head around the corner, he saw the same blonde guy from the bridge. 

'Isaac! I'll take him on now!' Before stepping from hiding place, he remembered Alex's sage counsel.

'When the urge to end lives comes over you once more, remember we need them alive!' Hurricane scowled, then searched around for a window. As Isaac stepped into the room, Hurricane dived out the window. After a quick pocket check, he stumbled off to the inn.

    At the very same inn, Ivan was lying on the ground, with a cacophony of sounds in his head. Suddenly, Ivan had the terrible urge to vomit, and raced towards the nearest garbage barrel. His body felt like it was being torn apart, his only comfort being the cold hardwood floor.

"So, this is what it is like to die?" thought Ivan. The rusty hinges of Ivan's door began to creak!

"You can leave it open!" screamed Ivan clutching his head. Looking up, he saw Mia in his doorway. 

"Can we talk, Ivan?"

"I only heard a loud crashing sound"

"What?" said Mia, not in the mood for cutting sarcasm. A playful kick to the ribs roused Ivan from his hangover.

"Allright, allright! Can we make this fast?" Ivan crawled to his bed.

"Did you notice how different we were acting last night?" said Mia, looking at the sunrise from the window.

"Yeah! You didn't say almost anything, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing" chuckled Ivan. Mia only growled.

"Did you see Jenna and Isaac last night? They should have gotten a room!'' Laughed Ivan. Mia cringed and just kept staring at the sunrise.

"That was pretty strange, I've never seen you have alcohol in all the time, I've known you!"

"I plan on that being the only time!" Ivan sat up and looked up at Mia. "You allright?"

"I'm fine, thanks for listening to me drone on." Smiling, Mia left him to recover. 

    At Kraden's new house, Garet was walking in the door. 

"Hello, Garet! It is good to see you again!"

"How do you know my language?" said Garet, quickly taking a step back. Kraden just sighed, and asked,

"How can I help you?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Producing a rock from his pocket, Garet held it in the air, and let it fall. "It is my newest invention!" Rubbing his eyes, Kraden sighed deeply. 

"You invented a rock?"

"No! Look how it falls down!" drawing out the word "down".

"That's gravity!"

"You'll not steal my invention!" pulling the rock to his chest. Before Kraden could interject, the door opened. Kraden and Garet looked at the visitor quizzically. 

"Is this the house of the scholar Kraden?" asked the traveler.

"Hey, I remember you! You were at the Tavern! Reading that crazy book!"

"Yes, people do go to taverns!" From his black tunic, the traveler revealed a dark blue jewel. "I'd love to continue our conversation, but I'm not fluid in 'Idiot' so you won't mind if I turn over here" glaring at Garet for a moment.

"Can you tell me what is the significance of this jewel is?" Hurricane placed the jewel in his hand. 

"Ah, let me examine it'' Kraden sauntered to his desk, always excited to see something new. All around his small house was adorned with artifacts of every kind, books to one side, shields and swords to another. 

"Traveler! This is a rare Teleport Lapis! Where did you find it?"                                    

"Teleport Lapis? Didn't we have one of those?" echoed Garet, walking up in a full suit of medieval armor. 

"I believe we did! This jewel is embedded with the power to allow its user to teleport!" said Kraden, scratching his beard.

"Thanks, scholar." Right before Hurricane reached the door, he turned around and lifted up Garet's helmet mask. He was in one of Felix's memories. Something on top of a lighthouse. Raising an eyebrow, Hurricane went out of the house, and towards Mt. Aleph. The early morning sun was shining across the entire town, waking the people. 

    Woken by the sun, Jenna turned over in her bed. Remembering last nights events, Jenna quickly sat up.

'Wow, I've never acted like that ever! But even worse around Isaac!' She buried her face in her hands. 'I have to go talk to him.' Rushing downstairs, she saw Felix with on the table; she could easily notice the teardrops on the wood. She only stopped for a second to give him a glance of compassion.

    Hurricane reached the Mt. Aleph ruins. In the early morning light, the ruins had an eerie glow about them. Looking around, and clutching the jewel, he set off the find Alex. 


	4. 6 Consequences

Wow, 10 reviews for my first fic. I feel special. More all always good though! 

-----------------------------

Chapter 6

Consequences

    Hiking through the ancient stones and along the aged trails until he reached a ragged Mercury adept. Despite being unable to move, Alex still maintained the arrogant smirk he always wore.

"It is good to see you again, Hurricane."

"Alex." Hurricane held out the silver orb he obtained from Isaac's house. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Well, the Cloak Orb! This will prove worthy to our cause." Alex suddenly sounded surprised. "There is blood all over your tunic."

"How many do you actually need alive? This Felix needs to die by my hands. I plan on exploiting his feelings for this Sheba."

"What ever you do, Mia needs to be taken alive." Alex said quickly. Hurricane turned and looked at Alex, astonished at the speed with which Alex responded.

"I can take a few of them one on one, but they almost always travel as a group. Turning them against each other is the best plan."

"Your specialty."

"Can you power this Teleport Lapis so I can use it? It will help my plan greatly." Hurricane placed the jewel in Alex's hand. Alex gripped it as it began to glow. 

"It's done." Picking it up, Hurricane looked at the sun for a moment.

"I'll go get to work right now." Before he could say another word, Hurricane collapsed on the ground. The loss of blood, and the strain put on his mind and body had taken their toll.

"You have no idea what you are becoming involved in." Sighed Alex.

    Everyone in New Vale was up by now, so Jenna strolled towards Isaac's house to converse with him about the previous night's events. 

  Knocking on the door, Jenna was thinking about why she had acted like that, and the person who had tried to kill them. An opening door interrupted her musings. Dora poked her kind face outside.

"Hello Jenna, dear!" Dora said with a smile.

"Hi, Dora, is Isaac around?"

"He's in his room upstairs. Come in!" The well-kempt house of Kyle, Dora and Isaac always amazed Jenna. Looking at the mantle covered with the psyenergy granting stones, memories from their trip came flooding back.

     _The wind was fast and almost unnatural, on top of the Jupiter Lighthouse. Karst and Agatio fell to the collective might of Felix, Picard, Jenna and Sheba. _

_"_"_Isaac... I'm so glad you're alive... we're going to help you... we're going to heal you..." Crouched over Isaac, Jenna began to use Cool Aura, while Mia used Ply Well. That same strange feeling swept over Jenna._

_ "You should meet us at Contigo." Isaac murmured standing up._

_ "I don't think that's a good idea." Felix spoke up._

_"Yes we will!" Jenna interjected, "Isaac trusts us? Right?" Isaac stared deep into her brown eyes and said,_

_"I never stopped trusting you Jenna." _

     Isaac's voice jolted Jenna back to reality.

"Hey, Jenna." Jenna turned around; she was taken aback by Isaac's large black eye. "Isaac! What happened?" Isaac thought about Felix for a moment, and then responded,

"I, uh, fell." stammered Isaac. Jenna slowly walked towards him. 

"Isaac, you know you can tell me anything. How long have we been friends?" she cautiously touched his arm. Before Isaac could feel her touch he stepped back. 

"Isaac, I should leave." Tears welling up in her eyes, she turned towards the door.  As she walked towards her house, Jenna saw Mia walking towards Isaac's house. Jenna wiped the tears from her eyes and jogged over to Mia. Mia was greeted by a smile from Jenna.

"How are you, Jenna?" Mia stopped to say.

"Can I ask you something?" Jenna looked down for a second,

"Sure, anything!" Taking a deep breath, Jenna proceeded to ask the question that had been eating at her mind since the reunion on the Jupiter Aerie.

"How do you feel about-'' She was interrupted by a familiar cloaked figure walking down the street.

"About I-'' Mia was hushed by Jenna's finger to her lips. She pointed to the figure and whisper,

"That's the guy who tried to kill Isaac and I!" whispered Jenna.

"Someone tried to kill you?" gasped Mia, placing her hand over her mouth.

"Come on we have to follow him!" Jenna grabbed Mia's hand and set off after Hurricane.

"What happened?" asked Mia.

"I can tell you later tonight, you're coming to dinner at my house tonight, right?

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"He's stopping! Keep on walking! We don't want to look suspicious!" Mia whispered. Hurricane stopped and looked into a window across the street.  In the glimmering reflection, he saw a blue haired girl and the girl he fought at the river.

'The blue haired one is a Mercury adept, indubitably. She seems familiar, though.' Hurricane continued up the street. 

"Come on! Let's get him!" Jenna pulled Mia along.

'Idiots! I knew they would try something!' Hurricane strode around the corner.

"He's going to the park! We can catch him here!" The New Vale Park was dedicated to the return of several missing Valeans. Mia and Jenna turned the corner to find the park devoid of life, only the cool shade covering the grass and a few verdant trees swaying in the wind.

"Where could he have gone?" Mia wondered. 

'I don't care what Alex says, I'll kill them right now!' thought Hurricane, sizing up the pair.

NOW!

 l

 l

 l

 l

 l

 l

 l

 l

 l

V


	5. Prelude to the Storm

Responses……

Goldie- I reviewed _Holy Child of the Gods!_ Good work!

CL- I proofread! Should be readable!

Wolfy- Hey, sure thing.

I was looking through my reviewers profiles, and do I have ANY male reviewers? Strange.

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven

     Hurricane breathed in deep the warm mid-morning Valean air, trying to calm himself. He began to gaze at the two shapely girls searching for him in the park, with no success. Hurricane shook his head at how they could be so oblivious to his obvious position. (A/N Golden Sun: Book One players, you better know what's happening.) After Jenna and Mia had been searching for a good fifteen minutes, Jenna began to get very irritated. 

"Where is that jerk?" huffed Jenna searching through the bushes. Mia looked at Jenna with disdain for a moment, and then ambled over to help Jenna with her hunt.

"Why are you so angry at this guy anyways?" Mia asked, surprised at Jenna's indignation.

 "Other than the fact he tried to murder me?" said Jenna sarcastically.

"There's something else! I know you too well, Jenna!" 

"Oh!" cried Jenna, looking up, "Isaac was going to tell me whom he liked!" Mia was somehow able to suppress the urge to cringe, and keep her composure. 

"So, um, what did he say?" stammered Mia after an awkward moment of silence. Jenna stopped very abruptly, and touched her soft cheek, 

"He didn't finish." Jenna murmured dreamily. Suddenly, she plopped down underneath the cool shade of the nearby tree, leaving the hidden Hurricane little choice but to leap backwards, trying desperately to stay in the shade. Mia joined her friend under the shade. Basking in moment of peace they were beginning to become accustomed to, Mia asked Jenna a question.  

"Do you ever think about our journey?" Remembering her cherished memories just being with her friends, she quickly replied, 

"All the time!" Mia was surprised by the speed of her response. 

"So do you think about anyone in particular?" Rarely being able to speak openly about her deep feelings, Jenna was uncharacteristically quiet for a moment. After another awkward moment of silence Mia began to speak again.

"I remember meeting you finally on top of the Jupiter Lighthouse Aerie. Garet and Isaac never stopped talking about you on our journey"

Hurricane chuckled at Jenna's and Mia's obvious attraction to Isaac, as Jenna waited a moment before responding.

"Really?" Jenna said trying to sound surprised. Inwardly, she leapt for joy; Isaac often inhabited her thoughts until the reunion.

"I remember when Garet jumped to save you! How romantic!" Jenna giggled, smiling at her friend. Hurricane, still hiding in the shadows, laughed secretly at Jenna's half-hearted attempt to disguise her obvious affections for Isaac. Clearly, this would lead to her downfall.

"Oh, yeah." Mia sighed, she had always wished it was Isaac who would have been her hero at the Jupiter Lighthouse. 

"Unfortunately, I think our new friend got away." Mia said standing up, "And Isaac is expecting me, so I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Sure thing." After Mia had left, Jenna snatched a piece of earth and threw it against the tree she was leaning against.

"She has feelings for him too!" She screamed punching the defenseless tree.  "It's not fair! I've known him my entire life!" As she imagined Mia lip locked with Isaac, she sat down, shuddering. Grabbing her knees and immersing herself in a sea of thoughts, mainly concerning Isaac, Jenna was at peace for a moment. A moment later, Jenna glanced at the sun high in the air, illuminating the world, for an instant, she forgot thoughts of Isaac and Mia, her brother, the assassin Hurricane, and drifted off into a blissful sleep. 

'How easily I could end your troubles, and Isaac's too, how is he ever going to make a choice?' contemplated Hurricane. 'I wonder though." Placing a hand on the hilt of one of his knives, he felt the blade called Truthseeker, a cut from it's blade would grant a dream fulfilling the victim's greatest desires. His hand glided to it sister blade, the False Edge. Its cut inflicted a heartrending nightmare upon the few survivors, contorting the suffering victim's greatest goal. Many a time did he cause horrible pain, both physical and psychological with these weapons. Hurricane's other hand touched Jenna's wrist preparing to search her memories. Lighthouse aeries, dark caves, mazes and countless battles were the recent ones. Her favorite one was overflowing with love and passion, so vividly Jenna remembered it, that Hurricane felt he was there.

    _Isaac and Jenna were walking down a dusty road, Contigo, Hurricane recognized. _

_"I'm glad you finally saw it our way." Jenna said looking at the ground. Isaac showed Jenna the rare smile that she treasured so much._

_"It does me well to see you and Felix safe." The two rested on a stone wall in the quiet town. The lack of people in the street and the fading light, were some of the details Jenna missed of the beautiful sunset, she was already lost in Isaac's sapphire eyes. _

_'I love him, I missed him so much.' Jenna's voice echoed through Hurricane's mind._

"This is sickening." Hurricane spat, removing his hand, and noticed it was visible again.

'I suppose even the greatest treasure of Babi has its limits.' As quickly as he could, Hurricane pricked Jenna's finger with the False Edge.

"The next best thing to killing you." Hurricane said, an evil grin stretched across his face. Donning his hood once more, Hurricane set off find Felix.

Thanks for your continued support everyone!

Next chapter will focus on Felix and Sheba! A recommended (by me) read for Lighthouse shippers! (Maybe)

You know what you want to do? Review, no matter how much you hated it!


	6. The Clouds Gather

Goldie, Wolfy and CL are my driving force to continue writing. Thanks ladies! ================================== Chapter Eight 

The Clouds Gather

     The sun was shining brightly in the sea of clouds over New Vale, most of the inhabitants were happy with the renewing world and the bright outlook on the future. Ill-matched to the weather though, Felix was lost in a fog of depression and confusion. 

''What was I thinking? My sister does deserve better, but why did I hurt Isaac?'' Felix sighed. The door to his room swung open, revealing Sheba. Felix turned away and looked out the window, his depression increasing. One such as himself didn't deserve to with the Child of the Gods. Conversely, Sheba wanted nothing more than for Felix to be hers. 

"Are you allright?" Sheba asked, genuinely concerned. Sheba crawled over to his bed, and placed her head in his lap.

"What's wrong? Please tell me Felix!" Felix stared into her eyes for a moment, then shook his head and walked over to his desk.

"Why are you here?" Felix questioned.

'Because I want you more than anything else I have ever wanted in my entire life.' Sheba imagined herself with the courage to say those words.

"I just want to be with you." Sheba slowly walked over and put her arms around his neck.

'No! This is wrong, she's only fourteen! You are sick for thinking that way about her!' Felix thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by Sheba's lips pressed firmly against his. Closing his eyes, he gently caressed her tongue with his. Without a moment's notice, Felix broke away.

'This is terrible!' Felix screamed inwardly.

"Because it feels so right?" asked Sheba. She slowly leaned closer to him. "Just because I'm young doesn't mean I don't know what I want!" Felix's surprised expression shifted into a slight frown as he remembered the feared ability of Jupiter Adepts. The flame of her passion, long dormant during their journey, ignited by Felix's kiss, gave Sheba the courage she longed for.

"Felix, I'm deeply in love with you! Ever since the Venus Lighthouse!" Sheba burst out. Watching an infrequent smile cross his face, Sheba continued, albeit slower and quieter.

"I just want to be with you, as a friend, and a… lover." Her last words were barely audible. Sheba heart leapt as Felix took her into his muscular arms and whispered the words she had been waiting for so long to hear.

"I love you, too." Sheba closed her eyes and leaned into kiss her not-so-newfound love, when she was interrupted by Felix's hands on her shoulders.

"I don't want you to get hurt, you're still just a girl."

"I'll show you I'm a woman!" Emphasizing her last word, and kissed Felix. This time, Felix gladly returned her affections. 

     Meanwhile, at the New Vale Inn, ignorant of Felix and Sheba's new confessions, Ivan pondered his love for Sheba. Ironically, Hurricane's room was directly under Mia, Sheba and Ivan's suite. What was foremost on Ivan's mind, was the feeling that enveloped him when Sheba was nearby.

"Sheba, I need to tell you something…No that will never work." Ivan said to his reflection.

'I should just tell her the truth, that's the best thing." sighed Ivan. "I have been holding these feelings for far too long." He rose from his seat on the bed, praying she felt the same way.

"I should get this suit over to Felix. Jenna should have gotten Sheba to Whirlwind the lint off." Ivan mumbled, continuing into the lobby. In the lobby, Hurricane lounged in the lounge, reading _For Love of Venus, _when he noticed Ivan speaking to the innkeep. Hurricane stared at him quizzically for a moment, and then was hit with a realization.

"The male Jupiter Adept! From Mia, and Felix's memories. This will be more interesting than reading the drivel." Hurricane tossed the novel into the nearby fireplace and trailed Ivan.

    Ivan ambled down the soft road, unaware of Hurricane's surveillance. 

"Felix! I brought your suit for the party tonight!" Ivan yelled, banging the door. On his third knock, the door swung wide open. 

'Oh, I'll just leave it in his room and go talk to Sheba.' Watching Ivan disappear into the house, Hurricane's eye's darted around, before silently inviting himself in. 

'It's not in here! It must be in that house Isaac came out of!' Hurricanes realized watching Isaac come out from his house. 'I'll hit it tonight.' Hurricane left to go entertain himself until the setting of the sun.

    Ivan reached the top of the stairs preparing to inform Felix of his arrival. When he peered around the corner, Ivan met a sight he had never hoped to see, Sheba was straddling Felix, letting out a soft moan between kisses. Ivan could only stand mesmerized, as much as he wanted to flee and cry. More than anything, Ivan wanted Sheba to be happy. So he decided to leave with out making a sound. When Ivan reached the inn, he could only feel his feet slowly moving over the ground.

''Why wouldn't she like Felix? He's so handsome, tall and strong… unlike me.'' Now, Ivan couldn't hold back the tears, he sobbed quietly as he thought about how much he yearned for Sheba. 

     As night began cover the land, Hurricane approached a deep valley in Mt. Aleph. Searching around for cerulean blue hair, Hurricane heard Alex call out.

"How goes your task, Hurricane?" asked Alex. That arrogant smile and quiet voice sent a chill up his spine. 

"I'll have it tonight."

"Good work, Hurricane. Don't delay in coming as soon as you have it."

"Of course."

Sorry, Windshippers……there is always next chapter! 

Anyone see an ff.net reference?

The next chapter is going to be pretty long.

I think I'll have another chapter up by the end of the weekend seeing as how I was horribly injured at my soccer game yesterday.

REVIEW!


	7. Preparations

Miss me? I didn't think so… Anyways, sorry about the long wait. Writers block, y'all know how it is. HUGE thanks to GoldenDayDreamer and Christian Loser for their help. Their not in my favorite authors just for good measure? 

Is Ashton the Tenkai Star back? I don't believe it! That guy is my hero! 

------------------- Chapter 9 

Preparations

"So this is what heartbreak feels like…" Ivan sighed thoughtfully, trudging towards the Inn. 

"Should I even bother going tonight?" His legs moved of their own will taking his lovesick body towards his bed. The blur of colors he saw suddenly stopped, as he closed his eyes.

"Sheba…" Ivan said, letting a breathy whisper escape his lips. After a few minutes of wallowing in self-pity and depression, Ivan felt an irresistible urge rise up within him. The urge to confess. Mia was the first person that came to his mind. The aqua haired adept always had emitted a calm aura of peace. Ivan then remembered even valiant Isaac had confessed to Mia. A half smile appeared on his face, as he recalled Mia stroking Isaac's hair as he rambled on about his past and what was happening.

'Venus adepts…What are they good for?' Ivan chuckled inwardly as he quietly knocked on her door. 

"Do you have a minute, Mia?" Ivan stared at the floor again, he couldn't stop thinking about Felix and Sheba. 

"Come in!" Ivan heard her familiar cheery voice say. Opening the door, Ivan's eyes feasted on Mia in a blue dress as she brushed her waves of cerulean hair down to her shoulders.

"Wow, you look great!" 

"You sound surprised!" Mia replied with a mock frown.  Laid face down on the silken sheets of Mia's bed, but not before teasing Mia.

"Isaac will love it."

"Ivan!" Mia only glared at his half-hearted smile before returning to brushing her hair.

"Are you allright?" Mia placed her hand on Ivan's back.

"It's Sheba, isn't it?"

"How did…yeah." Call it ESP, a sixth sense, or woman's intuition, Mia was always aware of the romantic feelings among the group. The only one she couldn't get a read on was Isaac. She hoped it wouldn't be long before she knew. Her thoughts turned back to Ivan's apparent distraught. 

"Was it Felix?" Mia asked, but she already knew the answer, Sheba was crazy for him.

"Don't say that name." Ivan growled. Mia felt how tense he was. 

"It's okay. You will find someone." Mia propped Ivan against her chest and hugged him. Ivan closed his eyes in contentment for a moment. Mia also closed hers until she felt two hands pushing away from her. 

"I'm not a child to be coddled with!" Ivan screamed, rage teeming from every fiber of his being. 

"Ivan!" Her cries only fell upon Ivan's sorrel cape whisking around the corner. Mia was distracted as she saw a black robe facing her near the door. Or she thought she did. When she looked back, all she saw was a window, revealing the setting sun.

  Back at Felix's house, Sheba had taken a brief respite to her room at the Inn, much against her will, to allow his family to prepare for the reunion. 

"Ouch! They are all the rage in Lemuria, Jenna!" Jenna mocked, trying her best to imitate Picard's sage-like tone as she stumbled trying to walk in her new high-heeled shoes. "At least Isaac likes them!" Jenna couldn't help but smile when she remembered his face as she tried them on. Descending the stairs, Jenna heard her brother's gruff voice. 

"Took your ti-'' Felix's jaw dropped, enraptured by his sister's beauty. His trace was broken by rage boiling within himself. 

"You look amazing!" Jenna's mother exclaimed. "You never dress like this, who's the lucky guy?" 

"Mom! I don't know what you are talking about!" Jenna promptly stuck her nose in the air, and walked over to help cook.

"Isn't that kind of revealing?" Felix whispered, pulling up a chair next to her.

"Thanks for your opinion." Jenna said through clenched teeth. Her thoughts turned to the hours she had spent on the dress. It was cherry red, ending right above her knees, and showed an ample amount of her cleavage, though any was too much for Jenna's protective brother.

"Just make sure that the guys keep their hands to themselves." Felix warned.

"Does Sheba say that to you?" Jenna only stuck her tongue at Felix and walked away.

     Away from the verbal brawls of Jenna and Felix, Isaac sauntered towards Garet's house. Running a hand through his still unruly hair, he mused on his childhood friend, and the lovely healer from Imil. A smile crept on across his face while he thought about his two favorite girls would try to impress him. Unfortunately, it would be impossible to choose between the two. Garet bumped into his lifelong friend, who he assumed was deep in thought. 

"My man!" Garet pulled Isaac next to him. "So how's Jenna?"

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about." Isaac tried his hardest to hide his blushing with a cough.

"Your cheeks say otherwise, lover-boy." scoffed Garet pinching Isaac's cheeks. 

Isacc rubbed his white tunic laced with gold on the sleeves, and eyed Garet's getup, which was the same as his, only red. He couldn't stop thinking about Jenna and Mia. Finally, the two Valeans reached the inn. Ivan was sullen, and was wearing purple robes, apparently from Vault.

"Ivan! Where are our lovely ladies?!" Garet asked with a slap to his back.

"Who knows?" Ivan replied with a quiet shrug. Hearing giggling and footsteps, the boys turned their attention to the stairs. Mia and Sheba descended the stairs as if they were angels bestowing a brilliant light to the shadowy room.

"Do you like it?" Mia and Sheba asked in unison.

'Must…stop…drooling' Garet told himself, wiping his saliva from his mouth, Isaac didn't blink for a good minute, and Ivan just turned away. Mia wore what seemed to be a shorter, formal version of her regular outfit, sans the cape and staff. Sheba donned a Laliverian purple dress, with matching gloves. The girls smiled at the reaction and motioned for to get going. 

"How do I look Isaac?"  Mia whispered in his ear, linking their arms together.

"G-g-great!" Isaac stammered. Mia spied him trying to hide his reddening cheeks and smiled. This did not go unnoticed by Garet, as he cursed quietly to himself. Sheba walked behing Ivan and stared quizzically at his sulking figure. The groups made their way toward Felix and Jenna's house, and were observed by a pair of hazel eyes.

"Tonight….." 

It's your future! I see… a blue button! A white box! Someone writing kind words!

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
